MMO/Challenges
Challenges are a special mechanism that were added with the Clans and they serve as a way to collect more Trophies by challenging other friends and clans, with x amount of trophies on the line. Creating a Challenge Whenever the player finishes a minigame, a small rectangular icon will appear on the right side of the completion if MMO is active, clicking on it will open the Challenge menu. Challenge menu friends.png|Landing page - Friend Challenge Challenge menu friends 2.png|Selected friends to receive a challenge invite The landing section is in Friend Challenge, in the section, a list of all the friends will appear and the player can choose up to 10 friends to invite for a challenge, if the player wishes to unselect a friend, the player just needs to click on the "X" to remove the friend or "Clear All" to remove them all. After selecting a number of friends, the player selects "Challenge" to send the challenge invitation. Challenge menu clan.png|Clan Challenge Challenge menu clan 2.png|Selected Clan with Clansmen ready to receive a challenge invite If the player wishes to invite a clansman of another Clan, in Clan Challenge, a list of the top Clans will appear along with the search widget on top, selecting a Clan will display the basic information about the Clan and the respective clansmen. Just like Friend Challenge, you can select up to 10 clansmen and to remove a clansman, either select the "X" or use "Clear All" to remove all of them - after selecting a number of clansmen, the player selects "Challenge" to send the challenge invitation. In both, a pop-up about the invitation being sent succesfully will appear. Facing the Challenge Challenge receive 2.png|Challenge invite received Challenge receive 1.png|The system section notifying the player of a new challenge When the player receives a challenge, the System section of the chat will notify the player about the received challenge, clicknig ther highlighted "here" will send the player to the recieved challenge - the challenge's text always differ, if a player challenges a friend to beat his Fireball Frenzy score, the message will look like this: All challenges put 5 trophies on the line and the challenged player had 7 days to accept the challenge before it disappears. If the challenge is accepted, however, the player will be immediately taken to the challenge so the player has to make sure that the selected Dragon has full Happiness and Energy before going in. When the challenger player gets to the respective Minigame, a small section will appear next to your time/score, saying "time/score to beat" and the time/score the challenger player got. The rest functions exactly like the Minigame would, the player just has to keep in mind that 5 trophies are on the line and if one fails, those trophies will be taken. Challenge fail 1.png|Challenge fail Challenge beat.png|Challenge won If the player fails the Challenge, both the Minigame will display a "Nice try! Why don't you try it again?" message in the completion screen and the System section of the Chat will display a "Player beat your challenger in Minigame and won 5 trophies!", it should be noted that the 5 are directly taken from your Trophy count, to regain them back, either challenge the user again and win the challenge or beat other Minigames via Challenges or Racing. If the player wins the Challenge, both the Minigame will display a "Amazing! You won Player's challenge!" message in the completion screen and the System section of the Chat will display a "You won the challenge against Player in Minigame and won 5 trophies!". The 5 gained are a reverse failed Challenge - the 5 are taken from the challenger player so there's a high chance for them to re-challenge you to regain those 5 back.